Control schemes for gas turbine engines are often designed to minimize thrust specific fuel consumption (“TSFC”). For example, the control scheme manipulates fuel flow, turbine performance, and possibly many other engine parameters, to meet or enhance TSFC at a given flight condition. As can be appreciated, given the complexity of a gas turbine engine, there are nearly limitless combinations of parameters and adjustments that can be made to influence TSFC and engine thrust and drag.